


Nothing Bad Ever Happens In This Town

by starryshiroganes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Town of Salem, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryshiroganes/pseuds/starryshiroganes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Town of Salem is going through a bad time, and the mafia's only partly to blame...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Night 1** _

Evan could feel headache coming on. The townspeople were beginning to become paranoid that there were evildoers in the town again. Evan had seen this cycle in the town many times before, although it had been years since the last lynching. Looks like that was going to change. There had been a town meeting earlier in the day, and someone claimed to have seen a serial killer lurking around town. And if the serial killer was around again, then that would mean the mafia would have to get involved once again.

"What should we do now, sir?"

Evan shifted in his uncomfortable wooden chair and looked across the meeting table and stared at his mafioso for a moment. Tyler seemed anxious for Evan's orders. Vanoss brought a hand up and rubbed his forehead, groaning softly.

"Who was the one who claimed to see the serial killer again?" He asked. All the code names throughout the town began blending together at some point.

"That would be house 11, goes by Ohm but his real name's Ryan. I'm pretty sure he's the investigator sir." Another voice spoke up. He looked over at the consigliere and spoke without hesitation.

"Take him out."

Tyler nodded and stood, leaving without a word. Brock drummed his fingers nervously on the table.

"What should I do?" Evan looked at his friend and felt a pang of sympathy. Over the years of peace throughout the town, Brock had made many friends in the town. Evan knew it must be hard going against his friends like this. Brock wasn't mafia material, he was too nice and forgiving, but he allowed Brock to join anyways. If there was one thing he regretted in his mafia career, it was that.

"Do what you do best." Evan wanted to say something kind or inspirational, or something about how what they were doing was the right thing, but he had nothing. So he gave orders instead, because it was all he could do. Brock understood the order and excused himself.

"Craig, go ahead and frame someone random for right now. With the investigator dead tonight, it shouldn't make much of a difference."

"Ay ay, captain." The framer smiled and walked out, leaving Evan alone. He leaned his head back and groaned. How did he end up in this situation?

_**Day 2** _

Evan stepped out of his house and walked towards the town hall, mentally preparing himself for the meeting. He was sure things weren't going to end pretty.

Evan walked inside, watching everyone wordlessly step into their designated booths. Each booth was numbered and corresponded with the house number everyone lived in. He stepped into his own, number 4, and slipped a headset over his ears. In front of him was a screen that resembled the town, as well as everyone's codename in the corner. Every person each had their own little avatars in front of their numbered homes. Two of the avatars were dead. This was how town meetings went.

A clock struck inside the town hall, and the meeting began. An unfamiliar voice filled his ears.

"We lost two good men last night... Daithi De Nogla, a doctor, was found dead as well as Sp00n, who was an sheriff." A few gasps sounded through his headset, and he could hear crying coming from the booth to his right.

Wait, a doctor? A sheriff? That had to mean...

"The will of Daithi seems to be.. A love confession, to someone with the codename 'Squeaker', the lookout." The crying next to him got louder. The will appeared on screen, and it was in fact a love note, but it confirmed Squeaker's innocence.

"Sp00n's will doesn't have much to it, but it claims that someone by the name of 'Vanoss' is not suspicious."

Evan relaxed. His shoulders had tensed up at the mention of his name. Good thing the Godfather came up as not suspicious for sheriffs...

"W-Well.. Do we have any leads?" Another voice spoke up.

"I was attacked." A voice Vanoss actually recognised said. It was the investigator, Ohm. "I-I thought I was going to be attacked, so the Doc offered to stay with me... He died protecting me."

So Tyler shot the wrong one.. Evan took a mental note too talk with him about that later. Evan snapped out of his thoughts when another voice spoke up.

"I saw Cartoonz visit Sp00n."

"What? No! You couldn't have! I'm the medium!" Cartoonz claimed.

"Two lookouts..?"

"I suppose it's possible... Does anyone have evidence to contradict this claim?" The town went silent. Evan recognised the next stage in the cycle, false accusations.

_BigJigglyPanda has voted against Cartoonz._

Evan smiled to himself. There's the executioner.

_FourZeroSeven has voted against Cartoonz._

"What the hell?! I'm the medium!" Cartoonz yelled, panic lacing through his voice.

"The medium doesn't visit the living." BigJigglyPanda argued. More people began voting.

Cartoonz's character moved up the gallows.

"You guys aren't seriously believing this, are you? He's probably the executioner!" Cartoonz's voice was shaky as he said his defense. People began casting their votes. Evan sat back and watched, abstaining.

Time was up, and Cartoonz was declared guilty. Evan shook his head sadly. 'Poor bastard...'

Cartoonz's character was hung, and Evan took a moment to look through the votes. One person voted innocent. 'Delirious'

Evan listened as Cartoonz's booth was slammed open by some unseen force and the man was dragged to the gallows in the town square. Soon, the first voice spoke up again, his tone sad.

"Cartoonz has been found guilty. His role... Medium."

Manical laughter filled the headphones before Panda yelled out.

"Idiots! He was right, I'm the executioner! And he was my target. Thanks guys, for the easiest execution ever."

"You son of a bitch!" Someone shouted. The only reply was more laughter.

After that the meeting was over, and everyone began standing and walking out of the town hall. Evan looked over to see Lui, the real lookout, crying and holding a piece of paper tight to his chest. Evan could only assume it was Daithi's will.

Evan walked out into the cold evening air. Cartoonz's limp body hung from the gallows. People stood around, staring at the innocent man before walking to their homes. Evan caught a glimpse of an extremely happy Anthony, practically skipping home.

Evan walked past a crying man in a blue jacket, who was staring directly into Cartoonz's dead eyes. He heard the mystery man mutter.

"Stupid medium's curse..." The man turned and walked away, still silently crying. Evan watched him walk and figured it must've been the man who voted innocent.

Evan continued on before stopping dead in his tracks. Brock stood there, whispering something to Terroriser. Terroriser seemed confused, but nodded to whatever Brock had said. The two went on their way and Evan continued on to his home.

He walked in and went to the basement, waiting for night to fall and his men to arrive. Although there was a lingering question in the back of his mind.

_What was Brock talking to Terroriser about?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would to write. haha whoops

_**Night 2** _

Evan sat in his usual seat, waiting for his men to arrive. His leg bounced rapidly and his finger drummed on any solid surface. Why was he so nervous? Maybe it was because the rest of the mafia should have been at his home nearly half an hour ago. Maybe it was the growing anticipation of the situation. Maybe it was the hanging of an innocent man. Who knows?

Evan lowered his head and threaded his fingers through his hair. Maybe the stress of being the Godfather finally drove him crazy.

The different situations his men could be in started flying around in Evan's head left and right. Could the investigator or jailor have found them? Did they run into the veteran? The serial killer? Evan didn't know, but he was just about ready to tear apart the town to find them. He couldn't- no, he _wouldn't_ lose all his men in one night. Those men are his friends- his family.

Evan jumped up from his seat, about to leave the house before stopping dead in his tracks at the sound of his front door opening. He reached slowly for the gun strapped to his belt. It could be his fellow mafia, but it could also be a nosey investigator. Better safe than sorry.

Evan's hand dropped away from his belt and he fell back into his chair, sighing out in relief as Craig and Tyler walked into the room.

"Geez.. You guys scared the shit outta me." Evan muttered, rubbing a hand across his forehead. He looked back up at the two men, choosing to ignore their intertwined hands.

"Sorry boss. Investigator was sneaking around. We had to be careful." Tyler answered.

"It's fine, just- don't let it happen again. Hey- Where's Brock?" Evan asked, suddenly realizing that their consigliere hadn't come in with them.

"You didn't see? He was hauled off to jail." Worry overtook Evan once again that night.

"Seriously? Fuck- Let's just hope he's okay.." Evan rubbed his temples. He could practically feel himself getting gray hairs over all this stress.

Craig smiled. "Oh I'm sure he'll be fine. Him and the jailor are quite close, if you catch my drift."

Evan smiled and Tyler rolled his eyes, nudging Craig.

"Alright, alright. What do you want us to do, sir?"

"Well, I figured we could start by figuring out how you managed to shoot an innocent doctor instead of an investigator." Evan rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward, raising an eyebrow at Tyler, who leaned his head back and groaned.

"It was dark okay? I couldn't tell who was who, so I just shot one and ran off before they could tell who I was." Tyler explained.

"Fine. Just don't let it happen again, okay? Who should we go after tonight?"

Tyler shrugged. "That's your call, boss."

Evan thought for a moment. "Any idea what role Delirious is?"

"Delirious? I dunno. He voted innocent right?" Craig spoke up. Evan nodded.

"Yeah he did," His gaze turned to Tyler. "Go pay him a visit. Craig, go frame FourZeroSeven. He was awfully quick to vote up the medium.."

The two nodded and stood, leaving Evan to himself. Evan sighed and stretched his arms above his head, listening for a satisfying pop before standing and making his way upstairs. His plan was to scour the cupboards for some type of alcohol. He was gonna need it...

Evan stood in his kitchen, downing a bottle whiskey like there was no tomorrow. If he was going to die in this damn town, he at least wanted to die drunk. He paused and listened. It was dead quiet, no sound to be heard. His house was too lonely. Evan always talked about moving out of this damn town and moving to a big city, but he could never bring himself to do it. His family was here, he couldn't just leave them.

Evan stopped mid chug and dropped the bottle onto the counter, drawing his gun. However before he could point and shoot, the gun was knocked out of his hand and he was shoved against the wall, a knife against his throat.

"Did you vote guilty?!"

Evan tried his best to stay calm, although that's a bit hard to do when a stranger is shoving a knife against your neck. Evan took a moment to observe his attacker. It was dark in Evan's house and the man had his hood up, so he couldn't recognise any facial features. However, Evan did recognise the stranger's blue jacket.

"No, I didn't vote guilty on the medium, if that's what you're asking." Evan said nonchalantly, as if merely making conversation.

The man seemed to falter, before smiling and laughing. The laugh sent shivers up Evan's back. The laugh was maniacal, downright evil.

"Well, whatever. I'm fine with killing an innocent."

"Good luck with that, the thing is-" Evan brought his knee up and kneed the man in the stomach. The man sputtered and Evan took the opportunity to snatch the knife and switch their positions so he was the one holding the man against the wall. Evan always liked being on top better anyways.

"I'm immune. You can't kill me."

"What a coincidence. So am I."

Evan smirked. "So, Mr. Serial Killer..." The man laughed again.

"Well, Sir Godfather, wait till the town hears this."

"Oh really? You forget, I've got people on my side who won't vote me up. Besides, you expose me then I'll expose you, Delirious."

The man tensed at the mention of his name, but continued smiling. "Vise versa. You kill me, I kill you. I kill you, you kill me. Looks like we have no choice but to become the ultimate Mafia/Serial killer duo." Delirious grinned wide.

"Yeah yeah, we'll see about that. Right now, I'm more concerned about a certain mafioso who was supposed to visit you today.." Evan's drunk mind buzzed. Some deep, dark part of him wanted to yank the hood off and see what the man looked like. For some odd reason, this man interested Evan. There were not many people in this town that were as smart or powerful as himself. But Delirious? Evan could tell that this man was not to be trifled with, and that intrigued him.

"Oh don't worry. You're mafia friend is fine. I figured you'd get a little upset if he ended up dead, so I just knocked him out."

"Good call." Evan backed up, releasing the man. He held his hand out. "Your secret is safe with me as long as mine's safe with you."

"It's safe." Delirious assured, taking Evan's hand and shaking it. The man smirked again and held his hand out expectantly. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Evan handed the knife back and Delirious began leaving. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Vanoss."

Evan watched the door close and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was REALLY going to need that drink now...

-

Brock watched the jailor pace back and forth, thinking hard.

"Bri-"

"Brock, _no_ , just give me a minute, okay? I'm still racking my head around why my boyfriend just suggested that I side with the mafia. The MAFIA, Brock." Brian snapped.

"Brian, listen." Brian stopped his pacing and looked at him. He's never heard Brock sound so assertive before. "I'm the consigliere. And if you don't join us, they're going to have to kill you. And there won't be a thing I can do about it." Brock's voice got softer as he talked.

Brian's mouth dropped open. "Y-You're...?"

"Yes, I'm mafia." Brock said, a soft, reassuring smile on his face. However Brian was not very assured. If anything he was even _more_ stressed.

"I can't believe my boyfriend is in the mafia."

Brock looked down at his feet and whispered. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"And all this time I thought I was dating a nice townie boy." Brian muttered.

Brock clasped his hands together, awaiting heartbreak. Or death. Brian could very well execute him right now.

Brian walked forward and Brock closed his eyes tight. Surely Brian would kill him.

"I guess it's a good thing I like bad boys." Brian whispered, taking Brock's hands in his.

Brock looked up, almost in disbelief. "So, you're not gonna execute me...?"

"What? Oh god no, Brocky. I love you WAY too much to do something like that."

"Soo, you'll join us?" A small, mischievous grin settled on Brock's face.

Brian sighed. "Oh the things I do for love... Yes, I'll join you Moo Moo."

Day 3

Evan was hungover and filled to the brim with regret and misery, but what else was new?

He sluggishly made his way to the town hall. He caught a glimpse of Tyler heading inside, he looked to be in an even more miserable state than he was, which was saying something.

Evan stepped into his booth and sat down, not bothering to look around to see who was missing. Evan leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to relax

"We lost another town member last night... A young man by the name of Speaker was found dead this morning."

Evan's eyes shot open. The lookout?

Evan completely zoned out while other people began talking. He couldn't get the thought of the lookout crying the other day out of his head. Did Delirious get to him? It certainly wasn't Tyler.

"Fourzeroseven is mafia- the framer!" Evan tuned in at the accusation. Well that certainly wasn't right. Was the town desperate enough to turn to random lynchings, already?

"What?! No way, I'm the jailor, dude." Fourzeroseven responded.

"Bullshit! You're not the jailor because I'M the jailor! I had Br- Moo Snuckel with me last night." Evan rubbed his temples, the sudden shouting giving him a headache.

" I can confirm that." Brock spoke.

_Basicallyidowrk has revealed themselves as mayor!_

"Marcel?"

"...Sorry buddy."

_Basicallyidowrk has voted against Fourzer0seven._

The rest of the town was quick to vote the man up. Evan watched carefully who was voting, hoping his men weren't dumb enough to vote.

_The Town has decided to lynch Fourzer0seven by a vote of 4 to 0._

_The jester will get revenge from beyond the grave!_  
-

Ohm walked out in a trance. A jester. How did he not realize that FourZer0 was Jester? It was so obvious! He was screwed. The town was screwed. Mafia's had this town in the palm of their hands the whole time.

"Ryan?"

Ohm froze at the use of his real name. There weren't many people who even _knew_ his real name.

He turned around and gave his best fake smile. Bryce could see right through it.

Bryce didn't say a word, he just walked up to Ohm silently and hugged him. Ohm sighed, the smile long since gone.

"Ryan?...I'm scared."

"...It's okay. I'll find the mafia. The townies aren't giving up yet."

It was a lie. Every word spilling from Ohm's mouth was a big fat lie, and he knew it. They both knew it. But what was he supposed to say? That they were fucked? That they were both probably going to die?

"...Yeah, you're right." No, he wasn't. Ohm absentmindedly rubbed the other man's back, offering what little comfort he could provide.

They both pulled away from the other. Ohm slid his hands down Bryce's arms, stopping at his hands.

Ohm held Bryce's hands tightly. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to drag the other man to his home and hide until daytime. He wanted to run away from this god-forsaken town. He wanted to do anything that might offer even the smallest shred of survival. But the sun was setting, and he was running out of time.

"...We should probably head home."

Ohm just nodded, unable to speak. Bryce kissed his cheek one last time before walking back home. Ohm watched him walk, his throat uncomfortably dry. A terrible feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. 

Ryan had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't see Bryce in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i completely forgot this story existed for a solid two weeks lmao. whoopsie. let me know if there's any mistakes :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please leave a review and tell me how you like the story so far <3


End file.
